


Need A Little Help

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Castiel vs gift wrap. This is fluff, lots of fluff.





	Need A Little Help

This should be easy. He had observed several people do this and it seemed so straightforward. He had even watched several youtube tutorials and was determined that this was a job he could do himself. Gathering everything he would need, he hid in an unused room in the bunker and sat on the floor in the middle of his tools ready to do this, a look of quiet determination on his face.

Wandering through the corridors of the bunker humming Christmas tunes to yourself you stopped dead when a strange moan rang out. It kinda sounded like a wild animal trapped, frustrated and angry. Part of you wanted to back away quietly and go get the boys but then you remembered that you were a fearless hunter and Dean would undoubtedly take the piss out of you indefinitely if this turned out to be a possum or something equally unthreatening. Creeping forward you noticed a shard of light from underneath a door. Your heart pounding you wondered how clever possums were, could one turn on a light? Maybe it was Crowley or Gabe playing a trick. Taking a deep breath you reached a shaky handout, grasping the door handle. Throwing the door open there is a beat of silence where your eyes meet the panicked azure eyes of your favourite angel before unstoppable laughter escapes your lips. The scene before you was sweet and adorable and completely hysterical. Castiel was sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor in what looked like a wrapping explosion. Brown paper, ribbon and sticky tape littered the room and covered the angel. His hair was mussed up, bits of brown paper mixed in his beautiful brown tresses, pieces of tape adorning his face including one hanging from the end of his nose and his hands tangled in beautiful red festive ribbon. He hurriedly rose to his feet, nearly tripping over a box that was discarded on the floor. Pulling you into the room he popped his head out into the corridor to make sure your laughter hadn’t brought anyone else your way. Closing the door he turned to you with desperation in his eyes and you immediately felt bad for your initial reaction. “I should be able to do this Emma, why can’t I do this?” his gruff voice was laced with anxiety and you immediately began to untie the ribbon from around his wrists. 

“It’s not as easy as it looks Cas, honestly. Would you like some help?” looking up at him you felt your heart skip as it always did when you were in such close proximity to the angel.

“Please.” That single word sent a shiver down your spine and you knelt down on the floor and pulled a fresh sheet of brown paper towards you. 

“What would you like to wrap first honey?” you raise an eyebrow and look at him expectantly. He felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach and he frowned. It was something he felt often when he looked at you and he had been meaning to ask Dean about it. Passing you a box you smiled at him and placed it in the middle of the paper. Wrapping it slowly, showing him step by step you helped him secure the edges with tape and even divulge your secrets to tying the best bows. When you had finished he looked at the box appraisingly. You had made it seem so easy and yet he knew it wasn’t. Taking a second sheet of paper you encourage him to wrap this one with your assistance and although it was far from perfect it was definitely wrapped and the bow was fairly decent. “It just takes practice.” You hand rested on his for a moment as you smiled softly at him. 

“Thank you. I have finished now.” Castiel stated avoiding your eye and you got to your feet, your smile now touched with a hint of sadness. 

“You know where I am if you need me.” And with that, you left him to tidy up after himself. As soon as you had left the room he pulled out another box, this one smaller than the others but holding something far more precious. As soon as he had seen it he had thought of you and he was growing increasingly nervous about giving it to you. Taking out some beautiful tissue paper he sat very carefully repeating the process you had just shown him, the tip of his tongue peeking out of his mouth as he concentrated.

Christmas Eve and you were bouncing up and down on the sofa with Sam waiting on Dean to enter the room. “COME ON WINCHESTER!” you yell. It was a tradition in your family to open one gift the night before Christmas and there were a handful of presents under the tree calling your name. 

“I’m here okay.” The eldest Winchester huffed as he wandered in wearing his robe and carrying a mug of coffee. Throwing him down on the sofa he grinned at you. “Let’s get this party started then.” Mirroring his smile you jumped up and sat by the foot of the tree. Once you had each chosen which gift you would open you sat around the coffee table. In front of you was a beautifully wrapped gift in several layers of iridescent tissue paper topped with a perfectly tied bow. The label simply said your name and you wondered who it was from. It almost broke your heart to unwrap such a masterpiece and you were so busy admiring the handiwork that you hadn’t heard the flutter of wings as Cas arrived in the room. His eyes flitted from you to the gift and his brow furrowed.

“What’s going on?” The sound of his voice had your head snapping up and a bright smile broke across your face as Sam explained the tradition to him. “So you are going to open that gift? He enquired and you nodded, turning your attention back to the gift in front of you.

“It is so beautifully wrapped though.” You sigh as Dean rolled his eyes. Delicately untying the ribbon you smoothed it out and laid it to one side. Each layer of paper was treated with such diffidence, afraid you might rip it. Slowly the paper revealed a small black box. Tentatively lifting the box you eye it curiously before opening the lid. Lay before you was a beautiful angel wing necklace. Your jaw dropped and you looked up at the boys. “Which one of you gave me this?” your voice was soft as you looked at each one of them before your eyes landed on Castiel who was avoiding meeting your gaze. Slowly getting to your feet you didn’t take your eyes off him for a moment as you crossed the space between you. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him into a tight hug which he reciprocated after an awkward moment. Your breath on his neck had his heart racing and caused a strange light headed feeling. “Thank you.” You whisper in his ear and press a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“I wrapped it myself.” He murmured delighting in the smile his gift elicited.


End file.
